


Lip Gloss Smile

by castihelled, noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [19]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Frerard, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn Watching, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castihelled/pseuds/castihelled, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	Lip Gloss Smile

Gerard was hard - _achingly so_ actually, having gotten a bit too worked up from some simple crotch grabbing and minor touches he was doing to himself because _hell -_ jerking off was still so fucking exciting to Gerard and because he hadn't found anyone to date or do things with and he wasn't going to _pay money_ for someone to give him a sloppy hand job, he settled for his hand and some quality Internet porn and so far it had been pretty sufficient the past twenty three years of his life.

Gerard was currently browsing on _youdick.com,_ a website where gay men can broadcast and view each other's work, when he stumbled across a broadcast by a user that went by the alias "xofrnk." The tattooed male was in the middle of taking off his pants when Gerard clicked the link to his profile

He unbuckled his belt seductively, making sure to entice his audience by doing so, keeping his movements nice and slow. He slid the belt out of the loops, throwing it to the side. He began tugging at his pants, sliding them off, tossing them to the other corner of the dark, candle lit room. He snapped the waistband of his boxer shorts, moaning lightly. Gerard's cock swelled rapidly at the sound thinking it was too _fucking hot_ to be legal - when really it was. Frank pulled his boxers off, his cock already standing at full attention. Frank lightly stroked his hand along his dick, making Gerard shudder at the sight. He wrapped his hand around his cock, and pumped lightly.

Frank removed his hand from his dick, and made his way over to his bed, climbing on, kneeling on all fours, his hand going around the back of him to kneed at the soft flesh of his tush. He raises his hand, smacking his bum harshly, his mouth agape as he threw his head back, leaving a red print on the pale flesh on his bottom. "I wish this was you." He moaned lightly, looking straight at the camera.

Gerard's felt a surge of pleasure rush throughout his body, his bones tingling almost as he watched the little show Frank was giving him on the screen. Gerard had such a fucking thing for spanking and seeing Frank do this to himself had got to be _the hottest_ thing Gerard has ever seen.

Frank leisurely got up, pulling out a small, pink tube of lip gloss, taking out the brush and applying it a bit heavy handedly. He grabbed a purple dildo that was carefully laid down on a chair beside him. He licked the tip seductively, winking at his camera, taking it into his mouth and hallowing his cheeks as he moaned loudly, the sound muffled by the toy that was currently placed in his mouth.

Gerard started stroking himself slowly, his hand going down to fondle his balls a bit before he forced himself to stop, precome leaking heavily from his dick as he groaned watching Frank bob his head up and down on the toy, Gerard so desperately wishing frank was actually sucking _him off_ instead of the toy.

Gerard wanted Frank's lip gloss coated lips on his cock. Gerard wanted to see the shiny pink tint of the lip gloss be on Frank's stretched lips as he took everything Gerard gave him.

Gradually, Frank pulled the toy out of his mouth, a moan growing at the back of Gerard's throat as he watched the scene unfold. He carefully licked the lip gloss off, making sure to look as seductive as possible. The lip gloss took a few slow licks to come off almost completely. He dries his dildo off, ripping open a condom package and slipping it onto the purple plastic cock, the condom being lubricated enough for him to be able to get it in there without that much pain.

"I'm gonna fuck myself for you sugar, fill myself up with the dildo even though it doesn't feel as big as you..." Frank groaned, lubing up two of his fingers and bringing them in front of him, shoving them in quickly with his legs up so his hole was on perfect view of the camera.

Gerard gave his cock a few hard tugs, throwing his head back in pure bliss as he wanted to wait and watch the rest of the obscene show Frank was putting on, but he just _couldn't._ He jerked his cock quicker, fast motions as he watched Frank prep himself, something so hot about watching the man finger his own hole.

"F-fuck." Gerard moaned, a broken sound that fell from his lips as he felt his orgasm building up quickly.

It all felt so good, but while Gerard thought he wasn't going to stop, he managed to remove his hand from his leaking erection, a sharp hiss escaping his mouth as he ached to touch himself again but _fuck -_ he wasn't going to miss a show like this.

Frank pushed the dildo inside of his bum, his cheeks on display for Gerard and everyone else watching, but Gerard didn't care, his building orgasm was the only hung on his mind.

Frank pushed the dildo as far in as he could, the tip pressing against his prostate slightly making a soft moan escape from his lips as he grabbed the base and slowly pulled it in and out.

He did that before standing up and walking over to one of the walls and literally attaching the dildo to it; it was one that had a suction cup at the end of it.

Frank attached it to the wall and turned the camera so it was facing the side of him before he smirked at the camera lens directly and placed his bum right on the dildo attached to the wall.

"F-fuck, doesn't fill me up as good as you do." He moaned, sinking all the way down to the base, his ass flushed against the wall.

"C'mon baby boy, ride it, ride it like your life depends on it." Gerard moaned, forgetting that Frank couldn't hear him but _hell -_ he was so lost in his own pleasure he didn't care and while this was borderline _pathetic_ and anyone watching Gerard would probably think the same - he didn't _care._

"So good, fuck." Frank moaned, bouncing a bit on the dildo as he felt it rub harshly against his prostate, a soft scream emitting from his mouth as he bounced faster and faster on the rubber toy.

"Mmm," Gerard groaned, pumping himself rapidly as he felt himself so achingly close to finishing but he didn't want too - _no,_ he was going to wait for Frank to finish too.

Frank eventually stopped, a hiss emitting from his mouth as his pink cock bounced a bit and hit his stomach obscenely, it already leaking from him being turned on for so long.

While digging into his drawers, he finds a pair of pink, lace panties. He slid them on, moving his hips slightly as he did so. He turned around, showing his clothed tush to the camera and lightly spanked himself, moaning gruffly.

Pulling them halfway down his bum, he exposed his hole. He removed his tush from view.

He sat on the chair in his room with his legs spread apart, stroking his cock through the panties. "Mmm fuck. I wish this was your hand, sugar."

Gerard moaned at the sound of Frank saying the word "sugar." To him - regardless if it was directed at him or not. The simple sound of Frank's voice whispering the word enticed Gerard in ways he couldn't explain. Gerard palmed at his erection, panting slightly as he did so.

Frank decided a butt-plug would finish his little show off the best. He ceased with teasing himself and his crowd, rummaging through his drawers once again. Taking out the tail with the butt-plug on the end of it, he turned around smirking slightly. "Oh baby, if you like what you're seeing now, you're going to _love_ this." He purred while lubing up the plug.

Moving his camera to face his bed, he knelt on all fours. He brought the attention to his bum once again, pulling down the panties enough to expose his hole once more. He applied lube to his fingers, coating his hole in the cold, slippery, wet substance.

He rested his butt-plug on his hole, shivering in anticipation. Inserting it with steady pressure, he let out a very loud moan that Gerard's dick wasn't ready for.

He couldn't take it. His erection was beginning to ache persistently. Placing a hand around his shaft, he began pumping once again, throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure.

"So fucking good, f-fuck." Gerard moaned, looking at Frank as the tattooed man stood up and turned to the side, the tail showing beautifully in his ass, stroking his own cock that was leaking heavily.

"Fuck, you make me feel so good, wish it was you stroking my cock, making me come. Fuck, I want you to make me come, make me come baby please." Frank moaned, pumping his cock quickly, his fingers working furiously on his aching length.

"Mmm, Frank.." Gerard whined, feeling his stomach tingle with his release rapidly approaching, his head thrown back when he snatched his gaze back to Frank and watched as his motions faltered, obvious he was gonna come and Gerard had no doubt that seeing Frank come was going to set him off.

"Fuck I'm so close, so fucking close..." Frank gasped, tugging his cock harder, "Fuck!" Frank screamed, his come splattering on his chest, a sheer rush of pleasure waving throughout Gerard's body as he jerked himself off as well, his balls drawing up before he too was coming and coming _pretty fucking_ hard.

"Fuck.." Gerard panted, watching Frank stroke himself down from his high.

"Thanks for watching sugar, see you next time." He smiled, winking at the camera before the video feed went dead.

Gerard scrolled down to the description for some reason and saw something that caught his eye. It was at the bottom and Gerard had to blink a few times to see if it was actually real.

_"For personal shows, Skype sessions, or house visits, contact me xoxofrnk."_

It was that message along with a email on the bottom and Gerard felt his heart beat just a bit quicker. Maybe he could get a _private show_ or a _Skype session_ with Frank and he could feel his cock swelling again just thinking about the possibility of what could actually happen he was there with Gerard and yes - this did kind of contradict Gerard's previous decisions to not pay for anyone to do stuff for him, but watching Frank was the best orgasm he had ever received and he knew that having a personal thing with Frank, something one on one, would be a million times better.


End file.
